Darex Toldreyn
"A student with great potential in the force and with a lightsaber - and too much potential with women." - Master Dooku on Darex Darex Toldreyn was a Jedi Master of the Jedi Order and the Knights of the Republic who became known across the galaxy for his actions in Task Force Aurek and has been known as the "Hero of Corellia" and the "Coronet Liberator". He was the son of Durian Toldreyn, Father to Maxon Dalgas, Padawan to Masters Dooku and Kolar, rumoured to be romantically linked to Arista Devaron and the half-brother to Korvan & Ankurn Toldreyn. He has been romantically linked to Sardeya Dalgas, Aria Tovar and Jedi Knight Lora Kast. He was raised originally as Darex Saassh, not being aware of his father's role as a Jedi Knight in the very temple he was raised in. Originally the Padawan to Count Dooku, Darex would find a mentor again in Agen Kolar after his master left the Order, to later become the Sith Lord known as Darth Tyranus. After becoming a full Jedi Knight, Darex would later become Watchman of the Y'Toub Sector, delivering force-sensitive children to the Jedi Order and regularly negotiating with Hutts and crime lords. While there, he entered a relationship with the Zabrak Sardeya Dalgas, a woman he believed to be a smuggler on Nar Shaddaa, who was in fact a Dark Jedi who had disguised herself on the city world before disappearing, avoiding Toldreyn's investigation into her activities while being pregnant with his child. Darex would have another short-lived relationship with a Twi'lek woman known as Aria Tovar, breaking it off soon after in order to try and remain loyal to the Jedi Code. History Early Life "There is no such thing as a 'good' Jedi. You are a Jedi, or you are not." - Darex Toldreyn Darex was collected not long after his birth by the Jedi Order, at an anonymous tip-off by Master Durian Toldreyn, secretly the boy's father. Darex was raised as an initiate in the Jedi Temple, and proved a skilled diplomat and manipulator from a young age, thanks to his inherent intelligence and ability to read others. He entered the Initiate tournament as he came of age to be a Padawan, netting third place in an impressive showing, displaying skills with a lightsaber far beyond some of his much older peers, only coming behind two students with much more lightsaber training than his own. This caught the attention of Jedi Master Dooku, a skilled duelist and revered Jedi Master. Dooku took the young man as his Padawan, and trained him quickly in many different forms of lightsaber combat, as well as in the ways of the force and how dilligently to study. As Dooku began to lose faith in the Jedi Order's ideals, he shared some of his darker teachings with his enamoured pupil. Though Darex did not follow Dooku when he left the Jedi Order and became Darth Tyranus, his teachings of the Sith would always be imprinted on Darex's mind. After Dooku had left him masterless, the young Padawan was picked up again, by another renowned lightsaber duelist, Agen Kolar. Known for his bull-headedness, unswerving loyalty and lack of patience for diplomacy, Toldreyn seemed an odd choice. At first, Kolar had little patience for Darex's sarcasm and wish to do things in a slower, more cautious way; however, the Zabrak eventually began to respect the Padawan's creativity and ability to think on his feet. He even started to find the sarcasm quite amusing, now and again, though his Padawan pushed his luck more than once. Knighthood "You're a good strategist, General. Excellent fighter, good diplomat-" "Where are you going with this, trooper?" "You're one of the worst Jedi I've ever met, General." -Darex Toldreyn and ARC-4129 'Grapevine' Darex passed the Knight Trials surprisingly well - Master Kolar claimed to the Jedi Council that his student had long surpassed him, a bold claim to make considering his status as a duelist and master within the Order. Darex took part in missions mainly in Hutt Space, and with his abilities in diplomacy, deception and handling himself independently, the Jedi Council appointed him as Watchman of the Y'Toub Sector despite his young age. He delivered a number of children of the Jedi Order that were born in the sector and displayed force-sensitive abilities - curiously, many of these children remembered Darex's presence and found it familiar, the Jedi Council agreeing that Toldreyn had a natural affinity to connecting with others, and creating bonds through the force. Darex regularly convened with the Hutts, making diplomatic meetings and deals with them in order to solve disputes and gang wars. It was during one of these meetings that he met a smuggler named Sardeya Dalgas, a Zabrak and secretly a Dark Jedi in hiding from the Jedi Order. Though Darex did his best to remain true to the code, his feelings for Dalgas ultimately won out. She drew her lightsaber to kill him while he slept not long after, and finding herself unable to do it, she instead fled the Smuggler's Moon and never saw the Jedi Knight again - carrying his unborn child with her. Darex's failure in sticking to the code was kept a secret from the Council - this time. While on Nal Hutta, he saved a woman named Aria Tovar from slavery, having another short-lived affair with her. This he admitted to the Council, who allowed him to continue his duties as Watchman, though under supervision from Jedi Knight Lora Kast, a long-time friend of Darex's. He eventually showed the Council that he could control his emotions, and Kast was recalled back to her own duties. Things changed on the eve of war, the large armies of Clone Troopers discovered in the depths of Kamino's labs by Obi-Wan Kenobi. Darex returned to the Order and was given by a comission by the Council to lead Clones. He would not however, take part in the Battle of Geonosis. Darex, in a rare moment of clear feelings of injustice, objected to what he called 'incompetent' leadership by Jedi Knights in the battle, citing the number of unnecessary deaths of special forces Clone units, such as Clone Commandos. Considering his history and mindset, Darex was assigned to a special Task Force of clones activated not long after Geonosis. Entirely consisting of ARC Troopers, a few of them being among the Alpha-Class, the unit was dubbed Task Force Aurek and given special priveliges of doing whatever was necessary to win the war against the Seperatists. Early Clone Wars "Personally, I think you overreact about the Nulls. They do their work, don't they?" "Yes, General." "Are you being facetious with me?" "Yes, General." - Darex Toldreyn and Alpha-21 Leading his Task Force from the start with a strict outlook, Darex found that his ARCs chafed under some of the restrictions he imposed. He began to loosen up as things continued, eventually allowing some Clones to call him by his name, though very few did so. Task Force Aurek took part in many of the Clone Wars' early battles, though not publicly, including the Battle of Krant and Migoshir Campaign. The group actually took part in the First Battle for Kamino, with Toldreyn being among a starfighter squadron led by General Kenobi and having to assume command after he and Anakin Skywalker were shot down to the surface. He, along with the rest of Aurek, boarded one of the Confederate Fleet's larger cruisers and commandeered it, one of the major factors in turning the tide of the space battle. Toldreyn earned the respect of Alpha-30 and the rest of his clones, putting their safety above the acquisition of a dangerous holocron during a mission in the early days of the Battle of Atraken. They later retrieved the Sith Holocron anyway, with Darex defeating the Dark Jedi Asajj Ventress in a rather quick fashion, the rest of Aurek wiping her forces out without taking a single casualty. He spent months without being able to return the Holocron to Coruscant, and he spent much time studying the holocron and its teachings, despite the dangers of the Dark side. Not shying away from the knowledge, Sith or otherwise, Darex began walking down a different path than he had ever intended as a Jedi or user of the Force. Category:Player Characters